1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the capture of energy from natural sources such as wind and water.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Patent Documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,914,345Jul. 5, 2005Webster 290/54.U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,594Sep. 7, 1982Lipfert 290/54.U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,944Nov. 28, 2000Clark 290/54.U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,397Oct. 9, 1984Lawson 290/54.U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,680Aug. 14, 2001Arnold 416/1U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,284Apr. 17, 2001Lawrence 416/83U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,912May 16, 2006Leijon et al. 290/42U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,360Oct. 14, 1980Navarro 290/43U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,882July 1952Schnacke 123/185.4U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,562Jun. 24, 2003Goebel, et al.123/185.3U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,440Mar. 22, 2002Pollard 415/41U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,336Jun. 17, 1986Gross 416/82U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,232Jan. 3, 2002Maxime LambertBolduc 416/24
Foreign Patent Documents:
DE3130002Mar. 3, 1983Braun F03D5/06;F03D5/00
Other References:
Oscillating Wing—Vortex Oscillation Technology, Inc.
http://www.vortexosc.com/modules.php?name=Content&pa=showpage&pid=87
The inventions shown in the Prior art above utilize impractical and inefficient means of capturing energy from wind and water.
Several of the inventions, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,232 may function, but their structure is impractical for scaling. This particular example would produce a limited quantity of energy relative to modern standards, and when scaled would be lack the structural integrity and performance to justify its cost.
The examples cited in the URL above relate to oscillating wings. The designs however, work in only one wind direction (The oscillating wing structure), would not retain their intended airfoil shape while curving and buckling (at least not without internal structures that would prevent oscillation entirely. Some are so grandiose as to be structurally impossible to construct (The valley wide idea)
Other inventions such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,440, attempt to modify the flapping wing concept that has been rejected long ago as impractical. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,336 uses two wings to create a flapping motion as well.